Popsicle
by Spiral Downwards
Summary: In which Axel acts like a bully and Roxas throws a temper tantrum. Drabble. Akuroku.


**Popsicle**

**Notes: **This is a completely pointless drabble. Please don't expect too much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Roxas glowered at Axel, who was innocently standing in the middle of their apartment's living room, ha innocent Roxas's ass. During the course of their relationship Axel had done a lot of truly difficult to forgive things, but _this _took the cake. To use his mutant height to deny Roxas his one true, _non_-Axel shaped, love. Denying him his beloved, _adored _sea-salt ice cream!

Roxas made another jump for the frozen delight in his lover's, thankfully not currently fiery, grip. He fell at least six inches short. He let out a small shout of frustration.

"Axel!" Hands immediately poised on his hips glaring at the gleefully happy red head.

"Yea, Roxy?" Axel casually responded, as if he wasn't blatantly torturing his vertically challenged lover.

"Give. Me. My. Ice. Cream." Slow, precise, and to the point. Roxas mentally patted himself on the back for not screaming.

"Your ice cream?" Axel could have passed for genuinely confused, if it had not been for the wicked light of mischief dancing in his acid green eyes. Axel looked down wildly glancing all around and then to his hands, dramatically searching for _'Roxas's ' _ice cream.

Roxas clenched his teeth as he was choking on the angry words that desperately tried to pry themselves from his mouth.

Words like, _evil_, _bastard, no sex, __**ever**__, _and _god damnit it's starting to mel-_. Roxas suddenly diverted all of his attention to the blue _melting _Popsicle.

..._no_..._that had been the last one_..._It was a freaking holiday weekend all of the stores were closed..._

And Roxas snapped.

Axel had not been expecting it in the least, so he had no way of preparing to be suddenly tackled and wrestled to the ground. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing and becoming hooded and dark.

Roxas asserting himself and forcefully taking what he wanted, Axel felt his lower anatomy instantly respond to such a scene. He bit his lip using the pain to return to the present moment.

Axel smirked devilishly, Roxy wanted to take what he wanted by force? He was going to fight for it. He squirmed underneath Roxas purposely grinding his hips into the blond straddling his pelvic bone. He refused to stay still, jerking his arms out of reach, keeping the odd sweet-salty treat from Roxas.

He shook Roxas off of him and darted for their bedroom, his mind firmly focused on what he knew they would be doing in a matter of minutes. Roxas followed hot on his heels, staring intensely as Axel licked at a line of blue that had begun dripping down his arm.

_That should have been his blue liquid ecstasy getting licked up by his mouth! _Roxas stalked forward fist clenched tight at his side. This wasn't fair. He had it first, not Axel. Roxas pouted, defeat slightly touching his features as Axel closed his mouth around the head of the Popsicle sucking softly. Roxas sighed and crossed his arms, turning his head to glare determinedly at anything other than his selfish prick of a boyfriend.

Suddenly, the world shifted and Roxas realized he was pinned to their bed. His mouth was being ravaged by a heavenly sea-salt flavored mouth and he was rapidly losing his clothing, already missing his footwear and shirt. As a warm hand tweaked his left nipple and another hand caressed his ribs, he felt his eyelids flutter as he melted into the heated kiss.

He brought his hands up to tangle into the silky, fire colored strands, pulling Axel closer to him as he licked at the red head's lips enjoying the last of the sea-salt ice cream remaining there. Axel bit the blond's lip, hard enough to _almost_ hurt, before letting his mouth drift lower. He placed open mouthed kisses down Roxas's neck to his collarbone, finding it to be the perfect spot to pay homage to. He worked on creating a brightly colored hickey, taking care to make sure it would last for _several_ days at the very least.

Axel forced soft moans and sudden gasp from Roxas's throat as he gnawed and sucked at the blond nobody's collarbone. He let his hands drop lower, rubbing a thumb in slow circles on Roxas's partly exposed hip bone before roughly yanking the pants down and off of Roxas leaving only his boxer's.

"No fair," Roxas gasped softly, pulling Axel gently back to his lips with the hands that were fisted in his hair. He was referring to Axel's amount of clothing as he attached himself to the red head's lips and tried ardently to remove all articles of clothing on either of their bodies as fast as humanly possible.

Once they were both stripped completely of their clothes they broke once more from their kiss. As Axel sat up to watch Roxas, he lowered a hand to the blond boy's entrance. Roxas followed the hand, eyes briefly flicking to the other that was keeping Axel balanced.

Wait!

Roxas stiffened, eyes widening as far as they could go. Realization was striking him harder than lightening.

_Where was it?! The Popsicle! HIS Popsicle!_

He frantically searched the bed he had previously been so '_helplessly' _pinned to, easily shaking Axel off in his desperation. Axel looked at Roxas confused and irritated at being forgotten so easily. His irritation rolled off him like water, as amusement filled him instead as he connected the dots and discerned what it was Roxas was so fervently looking for. From his place on the ground, where he had fallen when Roxas had shaken him off, he could easily see the completely melted Popsicle a foot away from him.

Roxas soon located the blue puddle as well. Axel honestly thought Roxas might cry the look on his face was so crestfallen and miserable. Axel felt slightly guilty to be the cause of such a look.

"Roxy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let it melt," Axel gently said as he reached slowly towards Roxas. His hand was quickly slapped away.

_"_Don't touch me."

"But, Roxy," Axel began only to be harshly cut off by his smaller lover.

"No"

"Come on,"

"Go away."

"Please."

"No"

"I'm sorry"

"_Liar."_

Axel pouted from his spot on the floor. Did Roxy always have to be so dramatic?

"You love ice cream more than you love me," Axel declared from the floor, tears glistening in his eyes. Apparently Roxas wasn't the only one with a flair for dramatics.

"At the moment? Yes," Roxas delighted in Axel's heartbroken wail.

* * *

So...yep. I just wrote that...apparently Axel and Roxas have the emotional maturity of five year olds...


End file.
